


Haunted

by retoxification



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Happy Ending, I gave Billy anxiety in this one, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Past Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retoxification/pseuds/retoxification
Summary: It's 2004 and Billy finds himself stuck in Hawkins, Indiana.It's awful until it isn't.Steve is the pretty boy he finds in the woods.





	Haunted

Billy’s been in Hawkins, Indiana for a total of three miserable days when the realization that this town, this little Podunk shithole, is going to be the death of him. He’s not sure how, but the feeling he gets from Hawkins makes him keenly aware of his own mortality.

 _Memento Mori_ and all that jazz.

The whole place is like a twilight zone, something that’s suspended from reality. He’s always waiting for something weird to show up, possessed dolls and evil children. Thinks if he were to come across something like that, his reaction would be more along the lines of _‘ah yes, there it is’_ than freaking out. He thinks, maybe, if he’s here for too long he’s going to get stuck; living the rest of his life like a ghost caught in a loop. 

He wonders how many other people, how many families, this town has taken hostage.

Nothing in this place looks like it got developed after the Reagan era. The Eighties has is claws gripped tight on Hawkins and doesn’t look like it’s going to let go anytime soon.

Billy gets the feeling that the people here haven’t changed that much since then either. A bunch of old Reaganites having raised their kids with the same biases and stereotypes as their parents before them had.

He knows, at least, that’s how his dad was raised. Grandpa Hargrove didn’t knock him around like Billy’s father does to him, but he is expressive of his thoughts regarding everyone who is not white, straight, and Christian. He spread his toxic hate on to his son, who in turn, unloaded it on his.

While he isn’t sure it can’t get much worse than this, at least their new home is nicer than the one they had in California.

It makes sense, considering the difference in property value.

His dad dragged them halfway across the country after they learned Susan’s father passed away and left the home to his only daughter. 

The house is more of a mini-mansion, really, with a nice big pool on a property that backs onto a forest. 

Billy’s never really been a nature guy, not really. He likes the beach and the ocean well enough but he could definitely do without trees, bugs, wild animals, and poisonous plants.

So, Billy doesn’t really understand _why_ exactly, he wants to go exploring through the woods so badly. 

It’s like an invasive thought. It’s eerie and looks like the set of a horror film, but some part of his brain thinks going in there would be an _amazing_ idea.

He thinks it might be because of how quiet it looks. 

It feels like his thoughts are always screaming at him, never letting him settle, never letting him rest.

His therapist says it’s anxiety. His dad called him a pussy and told him to grow up, that he’s being selfish and how can’t he see people have it so much worse than him? 

So yeah, quiet forest looking like an escape from life? Sounds peachy.

The first chance he gets is later that evening after dinner. He’s helps Susan clear the dishes and put away the leftovers. Knowing he’s not going to be needed the rest of the evening, he begs off and tells them he’s going for a walk.

His dad doesn’t seem to care, lifts a hand in acknowledgement and continues watching his show.

Despite it being later in the day, getting close to sundown really, it’s still humid as hell out. Billy thinks he could almost be drinking the air, it’s so heavy and wet. He doesn’t hate it though, it feels good, makes him feel alive. The oppressive heat makes it seem like the whole worlds on fire.

and wouldn’t that be a sight to see? 

It doesn’t take him long to lose sight of the house, which he realizes is stupid and a sure-fire way to get lost. It doesn’t bother him though, figures he’ll eventually find his way back.

Then again, doesn’t really care if he does. 

As he’s walking he hears a faint trickling noise and it takes him a second to realize he’s listening to running water. He follows the sound and ends up at a small creek, which already appears to be occupied.

The boy, young man really, is sitting at the bank of the water, staring straight ahead. All Billy can really see at this angle are long slender limbs and torso and a head full of long brown hair.

Just as he’s about to turn back, not keen on being around other people, the boy turns his head around and looks directly at Billy.

He lets out a shocked _‘oh’_ , clearly not expecting Billy to be there and stares a beat to long, like he’s not sure what to do.

Billy stares back, realizing how attractive the other boy is, pretty doe eyes and a nice jawline. He feels his breath stutter a bit and thinks _oh fuck, no._ Of course, the first boy his age he comes across is Billy’s type. Of course, Billy is going to develop an instantaneous crush on someone who’s name he doesn’t even know.

They’re still staring at each other and it’s going to start getting weird if one of them doesn’t say anything. 

“Sorry, man, didn’t mean to scare you,” Billy scratches the back of his head, smiles wryly, not sure what to say to break the ice.

Anxiety claws at the back of his mind, telling him he’s being rude, being weird, he should just leave.

It takes a few seconds for the stranger to reply, looking at Billy curiously. 

“No worries,” and _oh_ , his voice is nice too. “I wasn’t expecting to see anyone- a lot of people don’t come out here.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s haunted, apparently,” The other boy snorts, has a hint of a smile on his pretty mouth. “Gives everyone the creeps.”

“But you’re here?” 

“I am, and so are you.” 

Billy isn’t sure if it’s a question or a statement. The other boy is still looking at him oddly, like he’s trying to figure Billy out.

“Seems so. Then again, kinda new to the area and nobody’s warned me about this place, so…”

It’s not a funny statement but he gets a laugh anyway.

“Name’s Billy,” he walks up close and sticks out a hand. Briefly wonders if this interaction is awkward for the other boy, if Billy’s intruding on some alone time. 

Wonders if he’s misreading the situation, that he should just go.

There’s a moment of hesitation before he grasps Billy’s outstretched hand and gives it a shake.

“Steve,” he says with a smile. “Where’re you from?”

“San Diego,” Billy knows he says it with a little too much wistfulness. He misses home something fierce.

It’s only been a few days, but knowing he’s going to be stuck here makes the homesickness burn hard inside of him.

“That’s a long way to come. Must be one hell of a culture shock, huh?”

“Yeah, seriously man. Fuck, it’s like being thrown twently years into the past.” He says with a groan.

“Aw, it’s not that bad,” Steve says with a laugh. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it. This place tends to grow on people.”

Billy wants to say, _‘yeah, like a cancer’_ , then thinks, alternatively, he wouldn’t mind being stuck in this place if it was with Steve. It’s a ridiculous thought, he’s known the boy for maybe five minutes.

He also thinks Steve is telling the truth.

“I don’t think I’ll be here long enough for that to happen. Soon as I graduate I’m gunning it back to Cali.” 

“Who knows, you might find something worth staying for,” Steve says with a shrug. “You a senior?”

“Yeah,” Billy isn’t going to comment on the _something worth staying for_ , “how ‘bout you?”

“Nah, I just graduated. Taking time off to figure out what I’m doing.” 

Billy bobs his head, thinking about what to say next, not wanting to let the conversation die.

He casts a look around them, notices that it’s gotten significantly darker, the trees covering what’s left of the setting sun.

“You should probably get going home soon,” the other boy suggests, like he’s reading Billy’s mind. “It’s going to get real dark soon, wouldn’t want to get lost.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to run into any ghosts.” Billy doesn’t want to leave but he knows he should.

Steve laughs.

“No, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” he says with a lingering smile on his face.

Billy has to know though- 

“Why do people think this place is haunted?”

The grin drops from Steve’s face, takes a few moments to respond.

“This boy, Will Byers, died here back in ‘84. Heard it was pretty brutal, so everyone thinks his ghost is lurking around, can’t rest because his killer’s still out there.”

“Ah, can definitely see why the locals avoid the area.” Billy frowns, feeling vaguely uncomfortable by the whole thing. He doesn’t believe in the paranormal, but he isn’t hot on the idea of occupying the same space where someone was murdered. 

He hesitates before he starts his trek back home, he wants to see Steve again.

“Will you be back here tomorrow?” He hopes he doesn’t come across as weird or desperate.

He doesn’t have to worry though.

“Yeah, for sure,” The smile is back on Steve’s face and Billy can’t help but think it’s the most lovely thing he’s seen in a long time.

\-----

The next day Neil and Susan tell him they need to go to the lawyer’s office in Indianapolis to sort out grandpa Mayfield’s will and then to the funeral home sort out arrangements.

They’re going to be gone all day and Neil tells Billy he’s to watch Max until they get back. 

He locks the door after their parents leave and glances at his sister. 

She’s thirteen years old, tough as hell, and sure as shit doesn’t need a baby sitter.

“What the hell are you looking at?” She glares at him.

“Certainly not your ugly mug,” he sticks his tongue out at her. Juvenile and ridiculous. 

She rolls her eyes and flips him off.

“Doing anything today?” he asks her. While he can barely leave the house without asking for permission and providing his dad a complete itinerary of his plans, Max is allowed the freedom to come and go as she pleases as long as she let them know where she’s going and is back in time for curfew.

“Dunno,” She shrugs a shoulder. “Haven’t met anyone yet and there’s not much to do around here.”

He bobs his head. They both had plenty of friends back in San Diego. There was also an infinite number of things to do there, they never had to struggle with boredom for long.

“I saw a theatre in town, we can go after I make lunch.” It probably had two different features, movies that were long ago released on DVD and they had already seen them before.

Max looks thoughtful. “I think they’re playing ‘The Grudge'.”

“Are you fucking insane? Dad will murder me if I take you to see that.”

“He doesn’t have to find out,” she looks at him, hopeful. 

Billy sighs scrubbing a hand over his face. Anxiety is bubbling up, again, and he tries to swallow it down.

It’s stupid, _so stupid_ , nothing’s even happened yet and Billy’s already freaking out. It’s not really a mystery as to why his dad likes to tell him he’s so difficult to live with. _‘I’m trying here, Billy, I really am, but you’re not making it easy._

“Fine, but I swear to God, Max, you can’t say a word.”

“I swear,” She nods eagerly, holding her fingers over her heart. “Won’t even say we left the house.”

“I think I’m corrupting you,” he says with a shake of his head, a little proud of this tiny rebel he’s raising.

She beams at him before taking off, shouting over her shoulder she wants Kraft Dinner for lunch and that he better put _real_ bacon in it.

\-----

The Grudge was _slightly_ more terrifying than Billy had expected. He knew from the commercials it was going to be creepy, but fuck, he did not expect that.

Probably doesn’t help his brain has felt stretched out a frayed since the move, making him feel nervous and jumpy almost all the goddamned time. 

Max, of course, isn’t phased at all. 

“I can’t believe you’re scared, oh my god,” she’s cackling at him as she climbs into the passenger seat. 

“It’s a scary movie!” Billy feels slightly shamed defending himself to a middle schooler. “That’s kinda the point, y’know? To get scared.”

“It wasn’t even that bad, wuss.” She looks a him and laughs again, reaches over and pats one of his hand that’s wrapped around the steering wheel. “It’s okay, I’ll protect you from any ghosts.”

Billy bats her hand away.

“No need, I’ll just sacrifice you and make a run for it.”

“Nah, you’d miss me too much.” She’s got a cheeky grin on her face.

Billy doesn’t bother responding beyond a dramatic eye-roll, mostly because she’s not wrong.

Now he can't help but think of ghosts in the woods behind his new home. Can't help but think, what if they're actually haunted?

The rest of the drive home is quiet, the closer they get the more scenic the route becomes. He’s considering what he’s going to make for dinner when he thinks he catches a glimpse of his new friend walking at the side of the road, just in the tree line at the edge of the forest. His eyes flick to his mirrors quickly to check if anyone’s behind him.

He slows down to offer the other guy a ride but realizes he can’t see Steve anymore.

“What’re you doing?” Max looks confused, wondering why they’ve slowed down to a snail’s pace.

He thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him.

“S’nothing, thought I saw someone I know,” he murmurs before taking off again.

“You know someone?” She looks even more confused.

“Sure, Max, I know lots of people,” he looks at her and grins. 

“No, I meant here, dumbass. You never leave the house, where would you even meet anyone?”

Billy considers not telling her about Steve, then wonders why he wants to keep the other boy a secret. He has nothing to hide.

Yet.

“I met a guy when I was going for a walk last night- in the woods behind the house.”

“Is he cute?”

“Max!” He glares at her, feeling nervous. He knows he shouldn’t, considering she’s been nothing but supportive since he came out. But, old habits die hard and he’s terrified of his father, he doesn’t know how to be open about this.

“What?” she glares right back. “You know I won’t say anything. Besides you have no friends here, who else are you going to talk about boys with?”

“Not you, kiddo.” Maybe one day he’ll feel more comfortable with talking about it, but today’s not that day. “There’s nothing to talk about anyway.”

Max just rolls her eyes and goes back to looking out the window.

\----- 

Their parents make it home in time for dinner. Thankfully, Susan offers to clean up on her own, as a ‘thanks’ for cooking and looking after Max.

He’s grateful, because now he can go out a little earlier and hopefully spend more time with Steve.

He makes his way quickly through the woods, trying to find the creek again. It doesn’t take him long but he’s disappointed to find the area empty.

He casts another look around before his shoulders drop in resignation. He sits down at the base of a tree, tilting his head back against the trunk.

He thinks he might’ve dozed off because one second he’s alone and the next he feels the presence of another body dropping down next to him.

He cracks an eye open and grins when he sees Steve’s pretty face.

“Hey, man”

“Hey, yourself” Steve grins and knocks their shoulders together.

Billy’s heard about people meeting for the first time and forming an instant bond. How two strangers can feel likes they’ve been friends for a lifetime. He used to think it was hokey bullshit, some weird romantic crap sold to the masses.

Now, though, he sits next to Steve and there’s something resonating in him, going _’oh, hello again’_ , like his soul has known Steve’s through lifetimes and here they are, meeting again.

It’s strange to feel so comfortable with someone you’ve exchanged so few words with.

“Do anything interesting today?”

Billy snorts.

“Took my kid sister to see ‘The Grudge’”

“See what?” Steve looks over at him confused.

“Y’know? The Japanese horror film, the one where that hand comes outta the chick's head in the shower?” He tries.

“Huh, sounds fucked up.” Steve scrunches his nose up, appropriately disturbed.

Billy nods in agreement, then,

“So, what about you, what’d you get up to today?”

Steve shrugs. He’s fiddling with the grass beneath his fingers, ripping it out in chunks. 

“Not much, watched some TV, took a nap.”

Billy whistles, “How exciting, you’re a wild one aren’t ya?”

Steve slugs him in the shoulder for teasing. 

He thinks about asking Steve if he went for a walk today, wanting to know if he did end up seeing him or if he mind actually was playing tricks on him. In the end, he decides to leave it. Too self-conscious, doesn't want to come across as weird if he was just making up seeing Steve in his head.

They’re quiet for a while. Laying on their backs, silently enjoying the company of another person.

Billy’s laying with his eyes closed and hands clasped over his stomach. It’s nice feeling comfortable enough with someone that they don’t have to fill up the silence with pointless chatter.

He must fall asleep because when he’s prodded awake by Steve, it’s pitch black out.

His stomach drops. He doesn’t know what’s worse, the fact he probably can’t find his way back home in the dark or how angry his dad is going to be with his late-hour arrival. 

He jerks up and looks around, breath coming out a little short, as he tries to figure out which way he needs to go to get back home.

“Hey, you okay?” 

Billy looks over at the other boy and he can’t see his facial expression, but he figures Steve can hear his erratic breathing. 

He probably looks so fucking _stupid_ right now, losing his shit over nothing.

“Yeah, I’m uh, I’m fine.” He says, trying to keep a level voice, doesn’t want to sound even more like a freak, “Dunno how to get back though. Think that movie got me a little freaked out to be honest.” He says self-deprecatingly, laughs like it's a joke.

“Well, where do you live?” 

“Uh…” Billy pauses for a second, thinking, he knows he has some weird, irrational feelings for Steve, but he’s not stupid. Giving out such personal information to a stranger isn’t the brightest idea.

But he’s really kind of lost here and does need help getting back.

Steve assuages his worries though, he laughs, says, “don’t worry, if I was trying to stalk you I would be way less obvious about the whole thing. I’ve lived here my whole life, I figure I can probably walk you back home.”

“Oh yeah, heh, of course,” Billy says, face slightly pink with embarrassment. He gives the other boy his address, and now that his eyes have adjusted to the dark, he watches his face perk up with recognition.

“Yeah, I know exactly where that is, c’mon.”

The walk back is short, and before long, Billy’s standing at the tree-line of his backyard.

He scratches at the back of his neck, a little shy, “thanks man, for getting me back.”

Steve just smiles back at him, in that sweet, so-easy way he has, “yeah, no problem, buddy.”

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Not desperate, not weird. Totally casual, right?

Steve, still smiling, “Yeah dude, sure.”

With nothing left to say, Billy nods and starts making his way across the yard and up to the house. When he turns around to catch one last look at the other boy, Steve’s already gone.

\-----

Billy’s riddled with agitation and nerves, rattling around the house like some pent-up ghost. He’s mostly ignored, so he only has himself for company.

Max has tried talking to him, but he’s so keyed up, so irritable, he snapped at her and she stormed off.

He really tries not to act like an asshole to her, she doesn’t deserve it. But when he feels like this, like his skin is buzzing and his bones are too big for his body, it’s like his brain has no control of his mouth.

He becomes harsh and mean, wants to drive everyone away and be left alone. 

It always works, and he always feel shitty about it. Especially because Max always forgives him, even though he doesn’t deserve it.

After he failed to show up before curfew on his fourth day in this crappy place, his dad had the audacity to _ground_ him. Like he’s seven and not seventeen.

Told him if he couldn’t get back home on time then he would not be leaving. Well, not for a week at least. 

Most of his anger and nerves is directed towards the fact he wants to, really, needs to, see Steve. Terrified the other boy is going to forget him. They haven’t spent that much time together, so Steve probably isn’t hanging around waiting for him, probably shrugged his shoulders and didn’t think about it when Billy failed to show up the next day.

Well, the week had passed and now he’s in equal turns nervous and excited. 

He glances at the clock and it’s only half past five, but he’s home alone- everyone else having left for dinner and a movie, Billy begging to stay back, saying he didn’t feel well- so he thinks now is the perfect time to go for a walk, despite the fact it may be too early to see Steve.

That is, if the other boy was even going to be there at all tonight.

As he’s making his way through the trees he tries to take notes of anything distinctive, hoping it’ll make the trips to and from the house easier, if not quicker.

When he catches sight of the familiar coif of chestnut hair, it feels like all the tension he’s been carrying around has dissipated. 

He tries to hold back the smile on his face, he doesn’t need to look like a pathetic, over-eager puppy but he’s having a hard time reigning it in.

As he walks closer, Steve must hear his footsteps as looks up from where he was gazing at the water.

A grin breaks over his face when he catches sight of Billy, but quickly drops. His mouth twisting and brows crinkling together, concern and confusion overriding his face. 

“What happened?” He doesn't bother elaborating, nor does he need too. Billy knows he's asking why he hasn't shown up for the last week.

and well, Billy would probably shoot himself in the foot before asking something like that. Before asking or saying anything that would betray his investment in Steve, or in anyone else really. Full of humiliation and fear, always on the defense, always aware of potential rejection and perceived weakness. 

But _Steve_ asking him that? It did nothing to knock the smile off his face. Steve had wondered where he was, actually thought about him when he wasn’t in the other guys presence. 

“Sorry, my dad kept me real busy. We still have a lot of unpacking to do and I kinda needed to help, since I live there and all,” he says, rolling is eyes, like ‘haha, such a pain, right?’ 

It’s not even a lie, because he did spend the entire week of his lock-down helping unpack and cleaning the house, he’s just excluding the fact he was grounded like a misbehaving child. 

Steve shrugs at him, easy-as-you-please, says, “No worries man, dunno, sometimes I over-think things and freak myself out a bit, didn’t know if something bad happened.” 

Steve looks at him, a little embarrassed that he just admitted that, but Billy is thrilled, he’s got no issues admitting to himself he loves this kind of attention he’s getting from Steve.

That genuine kind of worry and concern. Something he’s not really used to.

“Nah man, all’s good. Just been busy,” he replies. 

The spend the next few hours relaxing and talking, mostly about themselves, their interests, and what they want for the future. 

It goes by quick and before Billy knows it, the suns setting. He’s been dreading this moment since he saw Steve earlier. Hates that he has to leave, never really knowing when, or if, he’s going to see the other boy again. 

Steve must notice as well, his whole demeanor changes after he takes in the darkening sky.

“I guess you gotta go?” He phrases it like a question, but they both know it isn’t.

Billy bobs his head, “Yeah, dad’s kinda weird about me and my sister being home before dark.”

Steve shrugs, jokes, “Well, maybe it’s a good thing, yeah? Don’t know what goes bump in the night around here.” 

Billy grins, “Uh-huh, and what about you, don’t you need to scamper on home?” Teases, “aren’t you afraid of what goes bump in the night?”

Steve laughs softly, leans over to nudge Billy’s shoulder with his, “Nah, I’m alright. I can look out for myself.” 

Steve doesn’t move back to his own space and Billy takes the chance to lean in a little closer.

“You gonna look out for me too?” His face flushes as soon as the words leave his mouth, the flirtation so blatantly obvious he can’t hide behind teasing anymore. It wasn’t even smooth, _fuck,_ he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. 

Steve, thankfully doesn’t miss a beat, he slings an arm around his shoulders, says, “yeah, I got you. I’ll even walk you home.”

He’s teasing him, but it’s soft and sweet and Billy can’t help but smile. His embarrassment dulled from Steve’s easy, carefree attitude.

“Yeah, alright, let’s go prince charming, need to get back before I turn into a pumpkin.”

Steve snorts, “So does that make you a princess?”

Billy can’t help the bark of laughter, “don’t go expecting a kiss or anything.”

The grin he gets in return makes him want to take back his words, _‘Never mind, you can have all the kisses you want, just ask me, please, ask me._

Instead, he and Steve start making the way back to his house. Walking so close that the backs of their hands keep grazing on each other. It’s goes like that for a few minutes, Billy’s heart leaping into his throat every time he feels the back of Steve’s hand touch his, and he almost trips when Steve finally links their pinkies together.

For the rest of the walk Billy’s mind is blank. He can’t focus on anything but their fingers, and what it means to Steve. Wants to know what the other boy is thinking and hopes he can’t feel how sweaty his hand has gotten. Can't focus on anything except for the feeling of Steve's finger against his.

The walk back seems to take forever and no time at all. Before he realizes it they're at his property line and Steve’s stopped walking.

He’s looking down at where their fingers are connected and his face betrays deep thoughts. 

Billy doesn’t want to leave him but knows he needs to get back inside, before his dad gets home. While he isn’t grounded anymore, he never had asked if he could leave the house today.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” This time it’s Steve asking, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, definitely,” spills out before he can stop himself. He coughs, blushes, and Steve grins. 

A stiff breeze blows passed them and Billy notices how it’s gotten chilly out, cold for August actually. He takes in how the sky is overcast and he hopes it doesn’t rain tomorrow. Even if it does, he’d probably come out looking for Steve anyway, he’s that sick over him.

He startled out of his thoughts when he feels Steve’s hand squeeze his own before pulling him in. 

They’re so close now, some kind of heat, _electricity_ , cackles between them. Instead of feeling the warmth of Steve’s body against his, he feels energy, something pulsing that causes his entire being to feel alive and on-edge.

He can’t rip his eyes away from Steve’s face. Catching on the other boy’s brown irises, the hard line of his jaw, the bridge of his nose, the soft plush of his bottom lip. He can’t look away from the cut of his cheek bones, the fan of his eyelashes, or the long line of his throat, imagines sinking his teeth in and marking the other boy, _mineminemine_.

He watches as Steve’s eyes flutter shut, and Billy, oh man, Billy wants to take. He wants to kiss and ravage, and hold, and cherish, and do _everything_ to Steve, do everything _with_ him. 

but he can’t, he doesn’t. He’s a coward and is terrified of being wrong. Or misreading the situation, no matter how obvious this may seem. He’s terrified that even if Steve does want him, it’ll be a one-off thing, and Billy will be left alone with his shattered heart.

Instead, he gives Steve’s hand a squeeze before pulling away, whispers he’ll see him tomorrow, and walks away. It's a physical ache to walk away, but he forces himself through the motions anyway.

By the time he makes it to his back door he’s regretting his decision. Regrets not kissing Steve and dealing with the consequences later.

Making up his mind, he turns around and sprints back towards the woods. He thinks Steve couldn’t have gone that far in the short time it took from Billy leaving him and getting to his house.

He thought wrong though.

He spends a fruitless half-hour calling out for the other boy and nothing. He has no idea where he went off too, did he just turn and run once Billy walked away?

He’s standing in the now dark woods, alone, overly aware of the sound of the breeze through the leaves and the creaking of heavy tree branches. 

It feels like something’s watching him but when he looks around he’s alone, doesn’t see any animals or people, _no Steve_ , and feels goosebumps running up his arms.

There’s a cold presence at his back and when he whips around to check, there’s nothing there. The uneasiness grows in him, crawling up his spine and into his throat. 

He can’t hear the trees or the wind over his own breathing, over the pounding of his heart.

There’s something here with him, but he can’t see it. He can’t help but think he should have just gone inside and waited to see Steve tomorrow. Can’t help but think he should’ve kissed him instead of walking away like a bitch. 

Can’t help but think of Steve and his warning about ghosts in these woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know how you liked it :)
> 
> Sadly, I've got another bit of writers block on Little Beast which I'm hoping passes soon. In the meantime, I have come up with this?


End file.
